


Tied Together (Doflamingo/Female Reader)

by CrazyClarissa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa
Summary: Captured by the man in pink, Doflamingo has other plans for you. NSFW.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Tied Together (Doflamingo/Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. Just a random one shot. Enjoy (?)

Darkness swallowed you. The last image you saw were of the tall giant of a man forcing you to go to sleep on the beach. You couldn’t recall what made you obey him or what happened to your crew, but that was the least of your worries.

You awoke in a big dark room, unable to move. You were suspended in the air (of what seemed like 8 feet up) being held by what looked like string; bound at each arm and leg with support around your waist. As your mind became more alert, you tried to tug at the string, but to no avail. Slowly scanning the room after your eyes adjusted, you saw him; the giant, the man in pink.

He looked back at you, but you weren’t sure of what he was exactly looking at due to his pair of shades, but the grin across his face was enough to know. His hands were in his trouser pockets as he leaned against the wall, observing you.  
Petrified of what he could do you struggled even more forcefully against the strings. That was when you heard footsteps echo in the room and some loud chuckle.

“Fufufu.” He chuckled as he moved a step closer and closer to you.

Tears started to stream silently down your face as the fear kicked in. He stopped in front of you as he leaned slightly down so that his face was in front of yours. With his right hand he grabbed your face by the chin as he traced his thumb over your cheeks to wipe your tears.

“My poor little kitten…” He hushed into your ears, his breath giving you goose bumps. You couldn’t move or say anything but lock your eyes on his every movement.

He clicked his fingers and the room lit up, presenting a large pink bedroom. “That’s better.” He breathed as he removed his sunglasses.

His eyes darted down to your body as he begun to trace your curves with his long fingers causing you to flinch under his touch. He moved his hands towards your inner thighs as he rubbed higher up towards our sensitive part.

“… s-stop!” You cried trying to gain confidence.

His hands paused next to your crotch as his eyes locked with yours. “You know… I always get what I want…” He stroked his hand over your clothed pussy with a grin on his face. “And you’re in no position to stop me.”

With one swift movement of his hand, the string he just projected ripped open your tank top and shorts. The cold air blowing sharp against the now exposed skin as you wormed around in the string.

He laughed at the reaction of you as his hand returned to your clothed pussy as he rubbed it, trying to pinpoint the clit. He loved to watch you squirm, but he knew he found it when you moved around more from his touch.

He licked his lips as he ventured his hands around your back to unclip your strapless bra. Your breasts flopped out from the lack of support as he traced his large fingers up from the clothed pussy to the nipples. He slowly and gently circled his fingers around each nipple causing you to gasp by his touch.

He begun to massage each breast with care before roughly pinching the nipples hard. He continued to massage one breast as he lowered his head down to begin licking and sucking the other nipple harshly before switching over to the other. Once he looked up at your face trying to resist any emotion of pleasure, he bit down on your nipples.

Doffie pushed away as he held your chin once more. “Don’t pretend that you’re not enjoying this.” He licked your earlobe before nibbling and pulling it down slightly.

“Ah!” You groaned.

You let out an accidental moan from the surprise of his actions causing him to smirk. With a sudden swift movement, his lips suddenly met yours as he tried to pry your mouth open with his tongue licking your lips in the kiss. You tried to resist access for him, but a pinch on the bum was all it took to open your mouth and slide his tongue in. The battle of dominance was not even worth the attempt, he was much stronger than you and bigger, but you hated being submissive because you knew that that was what Doffie wanted.

While he deepened the kiss, you felt a hand venture down to your clothed pussy again. He begun to rub you again before sliding the underwear to the side, allowing his fingers to directly touch the pussy, rubbing the exposed clit.  
He pulled out of the kiss for air while his large fingers continued to rub your most sensitive spot.

“Ah!” You moaned out as you tried to move out of his grip. His smile grew larger knowing that he was somehow pleasuring you.

He moved his fingers up to the waistband of the underwear and ripped them by the outer hip sides. The sharp cold air against your pussy caused you to jerk in movement as the ruined fabric fell to the floor.

“Please don’t do this!” You pleaded. 

“Fufufu… I am not done with you yet… besides you’ll enjoy this.” His eyes locking onto yours.

His hand went back to rubbing your clit creating sudden jerk movements of your body.

“You’re dripping wet down here.” 

“Stop!”

“Fufufu.” With his chuckle he took his index finger and inserted it into your wet pussy.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” You screamed as his finger ventured deeper inside you. He slowly started pulsing it in and out your pussy before adding another finger.

“STOP! No more…” He chuckled as another finger also got inserted, as he tried to pry your womanhood more open while fingering you.

“I can tell you’re tight just from my fingers.” He seductively whispered. The wetness of your pussy was pouring over his fingers the more he thrusted them in and out, acting as a lube for him. While he used the three fingers inside of you, his thumb rubbed over your clit as he stimulated your wave of pleasure. His other hand rested on your hip, stroking the top of your right inner thigh.

“I think someone is about to cum over my hand.” Your face went red as you bit your lip trying not to let out any moans, but only whimpers quietly squeaked out.

He moved quicker and quicker with the thrusting and rubbing, causing you to see white dots in your eyes. You tried desperately to close your legs and force him out but not a single movement happened.

“Cum for me my darling.” He purred into your ear.

“Please stop…” You cried out, but his touch on your sensitive parts unleashed a wave of warmth and inner liquid to flow out of your pussy and over his large fingers and hand. “Ahhh…” You groaned as your orgasm rushed over him.

He removed his hand as your cum dripped onto the floor out of your pussy as he licked his fingers clean to taste your juices. “Delicious…”

You were looking down at the floor, breathing heavily as the orgasm tired you out, praying that this was all just a nightmare; hoping that you’d wake up.

“I think I need to have another taste…” He knelt in front of you as his head entered your vision of looking down. He lifted your legs on either shoulder with his hands around your thighs.

“Don’t…” You breathed, exhausted from the orgasm he had just inflicted.

“I’m afraid I need to lick this all up.” His long tongue ventured out of his mouth and burrowed into your pussy entrance. The strange warmth of his tongue inside your pussy made you flinch but buzz with pleasure; a feeling you were so repelled by, but your body was saying otherwise. He lapped up the wetness that was still pouring out before moving his tongue to your clit, sucking on it as your quiet moans were heard by him.

The moaning only turned him on more, but the taste of your wetness was what he wanted to focus on. The fast movement of his tongue caused another orgasm to occur, as he finished licking you out, he removed your legs from his shoulders and stood back up as he wiped his mouth.

He locked eyes with you as you looked away in embarrassment of having came over his fingers and in his mouth. 

“No need to be embarrassed that I turn you on.” He chuckled as he tilted your head back to place his lips onto yours once more.

He pulled away and stared at the now dripping wet pussy licking his lips. “Now onto the main course…” You lifted your tired head to see what he was talking about and that was when the panic raced through your body. His bulge tore at the tightness of his boxers. “Can you take every inch of me?” His penis flopped out the top of his boxers as he yanked them down and off himself.

“No! Please, not that! Please!” You begged trying to move away. “You’re… you’re too big…”

He leaned in, “Don’t worry… your wetness will make me fit.” As he uttered those last words his tip poked against your pussy entrance. “Here we go.” He smirked as he placed a hand around one of your thighs and the other on his penis to line it up.

“NO!” You cried just as his tip finally inserted into you, howling in pain as he wrapped his arms around each thigh, lifting them up to his shoulders to provide deeper penetration.

“It’ll soon be pleasure.” Doflamingo hushed to you, as with one smooth thrust he was completely inside you.

“NOOOOOOOO!” You cried as the pain became too much.

He ignored your pleas and continued to keep his rhythm up of going deeper and harder. “Damn! You are so tight! Fufufu.” 

His large hands held you at your butt as his strings disappeared allowing you to be free. You didn’t want to fall that distance off him, so you held onto his biceps for support. He noted your touch on him as he created a pace for your breasts to bounce.

The clapping of your thighs was getting louder as he pushed further and harder into you with a faster pace. Groans escaped your mouth as Doffie joined in the groaning. Your tight pussy clamped around his big member as his hard on continued to get harder and harder.

“If you didn’t want this then why aren’t you pushing yourself off of me.” His words hit you as he was right, a darkness in you wanted him.

He moved over to the huge bed as he gently placed you down underneath him, your hands clung onto his biceps as he leant down to kiss you. The kiss becoming more passionate and deeper. When he broke it, he flipped you over onto your hands and knees as he reinserted himself into you again.

“Ahh!” You groaned as he thrusted against your arse.

“Ahh…” Doffie moaned. “I love fucking you like a little bitch.” Your breasts bouncing to each thrust that he committed. 

“I’m reaching my limit…” He moaned as he slapped your arse, causing you to yelp in the surprise pain.

He once again flipped you and over and placed you on top of him. Your hands rested on his abs while looking confused at what he wanted.

He smirked as he forced you to bounce on his dick. He lifted your thighs as he inflicted fast thrust upon you. You began to bounce on him as he moved his hands onto each breast, massaging them gently.

“I’m going to cum again…” You groaned.

“Cum with me then.” Doffie smiled as he pounded faster.

In unison you both groaned as you reached your orgasms, you cumming over his dick as he came inside you, filling your pussy up.

He did a few final pumps, trying to push all his cum inside you and riding out the orgasm. He pulled out and rolled you by his side on the bed.

“I knew you’d enjoy it,” You were still heavily breathing, realising that you could no longer move your lower half.

He noticed the pain in your face as he looked at your failed attempt to move. “Fufufu! I don’t think you’ll be moving anytime soon…”

“You… bastard…” you panted as he laughed.

He brushed the hair off your face, “You’re so beautiful…”

The exhaustion was slowly taking a hold of you. Doffie grabbed the duvet and pulled it over you both as he kissed your forehead before sinking into sleep.


End file.
